solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Sinferi
Sinferi are a sapient race native to Jebrak that when they reach puberty their bodies begin to change and become closer in aspect to their gods. They are said to be born when the Seducer Globe absorbed the divine ether of all the saints in the world and made a living organism with it. In the past they wandered the southern forests of Jebrak spreading a vast myriad of faiths, but they were all eventually captured and enslaved by the Goblin Empire. When this empire fell with the Cataclysm of Rorolark many of them in middle desert of Jebrak were freed and resumed wandering while spreading the faith they were taught in captivity, the Ramaldian Sphere. With the creation of the Republic colonies many Sinferi have started wandering outside of Jebrak, spreading their Pantheon, or even worshipping new deities. Biology The Sinferi main trait is their ability to incarnate the god that they mainly worship, by taking their physical and personality into themselves and their bodies changing biologically while going trough puberty. As such precise biological or mental qualities are hard to pinpoint on this race, except on the children which all have various characteristics in common. Childhood Upon being born all Sinferi are very similar: They are bipedal humanoids with flat chests(no nipples) and fur covering their bodies, short canine-like snouts filled with carnivorous teeth, long bat-like ears, crocodile-like eyes, a little stub for a tail and human-like hands and feet but after the first joint the finger is entirely made of hard unsharpened nail. They are completely genderless. Children inherit very few traits from their parents, among them is eye colour, fur types, colours and patterns. One of the most notables qualities is the wild patterns and colours that a children might display (example:in a Sinferi daycare it common to find a black furred child, playing with a light pink furred one with neon green spots or a sky blue and marine green whose pattern makes their fur looks like its covered in tribal tattoos. Upon reaching puberty everything changes. Puberty On their ten birthday a Sinferi child will begin their transformation into a creature more close to their core god, the god of a pantheon they have more faith or worship more regularly. This transformation takes over a decade to be completed, but within the first year the child's fur will take the core colours of the god. After this first year the changes will speed up with the skeleton rearranging itself, new muscles and organ being appearing and old ones disappear, their reproductive system begins to develop and even their nervous system will rearrange itself to create a closer personality to the one of their god. At fifteen years of age is when they become fertile, but their reproductive system can be literally anything as they come closer to adapt characteristics of the god. The only thing that is left completely untouched is the eye colour and it will stay naturally the same throughout their whole lives. After reaching twenty years of age their body will suffer no further changes besides those caused by ageing and abominations. Lifespan The Sinferi lifespan after puberty has ended at twenty years of age, it becomes entirely dependent on strong the worship of their core god is. A Sinferi of a newborn god of a cult of a hundred persons might find its life limited to a decade after the end of puberty and one worshipped by an entire continent might find themselves living several centuries. If the power of a god changes so does the lifespan and age of the sinferi: A sinferi at its death bed with a decaying sterile body and mind might find themselves within a month back at their prime, with a strong virile/fertile body and all their mental ills and traumas healed if their god grants enough worshippers, in same regard a Sinferi of a god that suddenly loses significant power might find their youth disappearing with a sterile and ageing body and mind. A good indication of how long a Sinferi has to live is the lustrousness of their fur colour, a more lustrous fur means that they still have a long life to live while a more pale colour means that their life is coming to an end(this is of course relative to the god colours). However Sinferi that incarnate the god of Pantheons will find that their lifespan, while still being dependent on the worshippers of their deity, become more dependent on the total worshippers of the Pantheon A study done by the New Age Druids showed that Shoul Sinferi that lived during the height of the Goblin Empire would have a lifespan of several millennia if the empire never fell. Another study showed that a Sinferi incarnating a god with only one worshipper (the incarnated sinferi) would become sterile the moment their puberty ended at exactly twenty years and die less than two or three years later. The druids also concluded that with the current number of worshippers of the Ramaldian Sphere all Sinferi incarnating this pantheon will live atleast for a century, like those sinferi that worship Salva, while those that worship Sehkra will live for at least a millenia. Unfaithfulness After twenty years the bodies of the Sinferi no longer change even if they betray their god or change allegiances they would find that their through they might find their lifespan reduced. However if unfaithfulness happens during puberty the damage might become much more prevalent especially in the first five years of puberty, when the new organs are still growing and muscle and bones are rearranging itself. A change of allegiance will stop a incarnation going towards the direction of one god and will suddenly change into the other direction without erasing the previous work. A crisis of faith in these five early years of puberty are almost always lethal or at least cause sterility and heavy deformations. If such crisis happens during the five later years of puberty the effects of unfaithfulness are much less prevalent with deformities kept to a minimum while having reduced fertility/virility. Children that doesn't believe in a god or can't decide between one at the moment they hit age suffer a much more terrible fate. They will continue to grow like they were turning into teenagers but will not show any traits of incarnation, instead their fur colour will lose all its colour and become coloured like concrete. If after two years they still haven't decided they will start to lose their strength and mental faculties while they look considerably older and if at four years into their puberty they still haven't decided their fur will start to fall off. Those that never decided will die in the day of their fifteen birthday. If however within these five years they do decide of a god to follow and kept to it they would still be affected with myriad of maladies depending on how further from the start they choose: Choosing a god at one year into their puberty would prove to have no negative effects; at second year they would have paler fur and skin; in the third they would have reduced fertile/virility and deformed genitals; at fourth their bodies will be weak and their minds are easily affected by trauma; at the fifth year they would very rarely survive partly or completely furless while the changes would be completely minimalistic, with brittle bones and insanity. Those that by their twelfth birthday haven't shown any hint of incarnation are usually abandoned to die by the caravans. However these Sinferi that live in a city with a large following of Ramaldian Sphere will find themselves beginning to incarnate the Styon, the Void Child, and survive with the lifespan of a century even if they weren't aware such deity existed. Sinferi in small towns have begun to send their nine year old children to live in the cities so they could choose which deity to follow and to grow safely in case they have problems choosing. Any defects caused by unfaithful puberty or change in the nature of the god can be corrected, the problem is that it requires the a ritual that channels of a gods power that can reach a month, depending on how wrong is the defect. This still requires a lot of the god's power, only a high-ranking or a divine artefact of the god can do it. A decade of constant intense worshipping can also provide the same effect. Getting a favour directly from the god would however instantaneously incarnate it or depending on the situation create a incarnation that takes from more than one god. Incarnations Incarnation is the process in which a Sinferi body and mind changes to become more similar to the main god their worship. The incarnation also defines which how will they reproduce depending on the god, with most of the time being the same gender as the god. The incarnation also makes it so that their lifespan is entirely dependent on how strong the deity is so most of their lives will be dedicated to converting people into their religion. If the god loses almost all of their worshippers and the Sinferi slowly become weaker and eventually might found themselves turning unfaithful, until the god dies and within two to three years their fur will age and fall off and die. Incarnating more than one god is impossible naturally, and must be done by earning the favour of a god, often the result of doing a huge service, like saving important to the god or converting an entire village, or the result of romance/coupling with the god. Sinferi that manage to do this will find their incarnation changing into a combination of both incarnations, if the traits conflict the positive trait will stamp out the negative one or they will both be replaced by a better trait similar to both. With the reproductive system it becomes fully integrated, sharing both genders and in cases of the less traditional reproductive methods they can activate them at will. However their outward look will always more closely resemble the gender they identify themselves with. Their lifespan will also expand significantly being the combination of incarnating both gods. Its incredibly rare for a Sinferi to earn the favour of a god and incarnate more than they naturally do, however those that do manage to do so are often adventurers. Being born from a god will also activate the incarnation, but only after the end of puberty, after the god publicly recognizes it as its child. The most exceptional example of this is a Sinferi Demigod that managed to incarnate the whole pantheon of the Ramaldian Sphere. Soul Thief An incarnation of the Soul Thief is insidious and sly, with their bodies covered in black fur in the front and head with brown fur covering the back and the hood. When going through puberty the ears of these sinferi become much more flexible at the base able to go completely down and begin to grow around their head until it form a complete ear-hood, only slightly affecting their ability to understand words. Their body grows leaner and short. Their tail recedes into their body and is replaced with a cape-like fur coming from their neck down to the ground. The fingers will grow longer and gain a extra joint. Their carnivorous teeth will fall off and be replaced with some very similar to human omnivore setting. From the outer part of their wrists they can retract a large blade-like claw. Their eyes will work much like one of a cat. The personality changes provoked by this incarnation is a tendency towards rebellion and rudeness. Many of these sinferi often end up as the dredges of society, like thieves, assassins and anarchists or beggars. Extreme cases of these personality enhancements can cause kleptomania or compulsive betrayal. It's also common to find that they dyed a stripe of their head in a bright colour as a show of rebellion against their god, and unlike with other gods these little shows of rebellion grows the power of the incarnation with their god rather than weakening it. This Incarnation is female with the genital residing in the crotch area. They have very small breasts almost flat and will lactate for a very short while upon giving birth. The children will grow inside the body as a placenta and will be born once they are viable usually at 7 months. They have very little motherly instincts preferring to let the father take care of that or abandoning them rather than raise them. They find jerks, traitors and backstabbers as favoured mates, looking for romance in an extremely potent arch-rivalry. Malvar An Incarnation of Malvar is courageous and strong, with their bodies covered in short orange fur, except for hair which will be a slightly darker hue. The Cataclysm of Rorolark didn't affect the physical side of this Incarnation, but the mental side had their negative traits strengthened. When going through puberty these sinferi increase in size much more than the average sinferi incarnation, always around two meters, this is one of the tallest know incarnations of the Ramaldian Sphere. Below their shoulders they will grow an extra pair of pecs and arms each of them fully functional and as strong as the other. Their whole body is rearranged to be stronger, with new muscles and bone growing. Their lungs will be twice their size and they will grow an extra heart parallel to the original one will be moved further into the direction it is, the veins will also be extremely efficient and should never unnaturally clog. Their nervous system will develop that it produces large amount of adrenaline. Their tail will grow much longer and become fully prehensile. The hair on their head can grow very long. Their lower canine will become more pronounced, much like an orc, but not too much. Their eyes are human-like. The personality changes provoked by this incarnation is a tendency towards short tempers and bravery. Many of these sinferi often end up as warriors, soldiers, guards or drunken brawlers. Extreme cases of these personality enhancements can cause uncontrollable anger and reckless behaviour. Since the fall of the cataclysm these Sinferi can become more easily addicted to alcohol, adrenalines and other drugs. This Incarnation is male with the genital residing in the crotch area. While they have nipples they are incapable of lactating. They have no fatherly instincts. They tend to favour fighters as mates and use wrestling as foreplay. Vuldorol An incarnation of Vuldorol is nervous and bipolar, their bodies covered in psychedelic fur. This fur constantly changes colours within the same month with each patterns taking the shape of several interlocking tattoos. When going through puberty these sinferi ears and limbs grow longer, while the eyes and head grows larger. The ears and eyes become slightly rabbit-like and gaining a great attention to detail. In contrast the snout grows shorter diminishing the sense of taste and smell. Their brain increases significantly in size and produces a much larger dozes of hormones and other mind-altering chemistry. There is a small membrane between the wrist, ankles and the rest of the body with same psychedelic patterns as the fur. Another membrane will grow between each finger and some on the head. The two front top tooth of them will grow larger than the rest, while those in the back will turn more molar-like. Their tail will grow longer and eventually divide itself into two membranes. Their hair grows very thick and will stay purple throughout all their lives. The personality changes provoked by this incarnation creates a tendency towards growing mentals problems, like depression, dependency, paranoia and verbals tics, but also makes one of the form that can more easily overcome them. Many of these sinferi often end up as mental patients in asylums, the ones taking care of those insane people, powerful psionics or compulsive addicts. Extreme cases of these personality enhancements can cause batshit insanity with uncontrollable cackling and overtly dramatic arch-villainy. This form is known to have either a incredible weakness or resistance to developing chemical addictions, which are entirely dependent on the individual and the addictive chemical. They also like to dance. This Incarnation is male with the genital residing in the crotch area. They have nipples and are capable of lactating if needed. They tend to be good parents, even if their insanity leaves their children feeling awkward. They tend to see good dancers as good mates, find dancing seductive and use it as an erotic pre-sex rituals. Vnaldra An incarnation of Vnaldra is jerkish and hardened, their bodies covered in brown fur. Any place were the sinferi is wounded a stripe of red fur will eventually grow over it, replacing any scars. When going through puberty these sinferi right limb will grow larger than normal, and sometimes it can reach the ground, while the left arm may recede into the body or die only leaving anything above the elbow behind. Both shoulders become more broad with the right growing significantly to support the increased weight. The snout grows shorter and is filled with a wild assortment of teeth with their ears significantly reducing in size and moving lower in the head. The claws will grow incredibly sharp and retractable. This incarnation also grows many more pain receptors than normal and they are far more connected to the erogenous zone of the brain than normal, same with their ability to empathise with pain of others. Their hair is normally unnoticeable so its not common for sinferi of this incarnation to slowly wound their heads with their claws to naturally die it. The personality changes provoked by this incarnation creates a tendency towards sadomasochism, extracting pleasure from inflicting pain on themselves and other. Many of these sinferi often end up as torturers, soldiers, test subjects or medics. Extreme cases of these personality enhancements can provoke violent crimes and turn alot of them into serial killers. This form has a unnatural tolerance to pain even if they are more sensible to it. Body contact with them tends to be overtly clingy and awkwardly long. This Incarnation is female with the genital residing in the crotch area. They have only one breast on the left side while the right side is flat, both sides have nipples and are capable of lactation if needed. The child will gestate for a full year and will be significantly larger than other sinferi children. They are good mothers even if heavy handed when applying discipline. They find people that cry easily extremely erotic. Nations *Goblin Empire: They were the former slaves of the Goblin Empire and have been successfully converted into the Ramaldian Sphere. *Sinferi Caravans: Its common to find a wandering caravan of Sinferis travelling the world and spreading their faiths. *Republic of Jebrak: After being freed many Sinferis choose to remain behind and integrating with Goblin society. They still focus a lot of their life on spreading their faith, but have a more unfocused view and rely more on spreading the whole Pantheon. Category: Races Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Kerustin Category: Sinferi